The world has come to an end
by Annabeth Chase 1234
Summary: Will Jessie and her friends along with our friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter survive the zombie apocalypse?A Wattpad original.
1. the end has begun

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. Also, I do not own The Walking Dead, that is owned by Robert Kirkman. Any names you do not recognize were made up by me.

* * *

Life has a different meaning than survival. The world isn't always what you expect and can't always be what you want. When you live life like me, Jessie Smith, you'll have to learn to live, learn and love. So, read my story and see the ways I've got live and what makes living worth the while. ~ Just when my life was starting to lift up as the new kid in fourth grade, the apocalypse had begun. I began making friends and enemies, like the school bully. It all started when I was walking to my first class with my new friend Karen. That's when I saw the school bully glassy-eyed and covered in a blue tint to the skin. I didn't know what it meant until I saw the hungry gleam in those scary blank eyes. As I noticed the school bully was no longer a human, or a bully, for that matter, I decided to make a run for it. My new friend Karen grabbed at my arm and I saw that she had tears in her striking lightning blue eyes. I comforted her and told her it was gonna be alright. We ran into the lab room and saw our friends, Sharon and Kate hiding behind the chemical cabinet. The door slams open and our friend, Jane immediately starts crying hysterically. " My brother is a zombie!" she babbled. The whole school was obsessed with zombies, but they weren't sure what to do if they encountered one. Only me and my step-brother knew how to survive a zombie apocalypse along with CPR and first aid. Our macho friend, Sal, bursted in and barricaded the door. She said," I trapped half of the zombies in the first floor." I whispered," Don't make any sudden movements or any loud sounds." At least they understood that much. Almost immediately after I said that, my step-brother, Jake, who also was in the fourth grade, knocked quietly on the door. I un barricaded the door and got to work on our escape plan, while he barricaded the door again. I dragged a table under an air duct, and went to the tool cabinet to find any cool weapons. I found a mini axe, 2 large hammers, and 3 wooden planks. I used a hammer to break open the air duct and handed it to Karen. Then, Jake and I handed out the weapons. Karen got a hammer, sal the axe, Jane a plank, Sharon a plank, and Kate a plank. The only thing left was the hammer. I grabbed all of our backpacks and emptied them out. Thankfully, my friends all brought a lunch. We would need that later on. Then I took out the matching pocket knives Jake and I always carried with us. Technically, they are swords. They look like pocket knives but grow bigger. I handed him his. Jake went in the vent first, Karen was second, Jane third, Sharon fourth, Kate fifth, Sal sixth, and then me. I closed the vent behind me. The second it was closed, the zombies bursted into the laboratory and started sniffing with those disgusting, decaying noses.

Hey guys! This is my first story ever and I'm knew to fanfiction. Please review, comment and favorite me! It would mean a lot! Oh and tell me if I should right one of those truth or dare stories with percy and the gang. Thanks!


	2. We meet new friends

Immeidiately we were on the move. This was my team and it was official. No one was being left behind if they could still survive. I couldn't believe it. My favorite teacher was fighting like a badass. His name is Mr. Brunner and he was hacking at zombies really fast. He was the Latin teacher so he always had swords and shields in his classroom since the Greeks spoke Latin. He arched his sword like he had been in battle before. Then, a kid I've never seen before walked in. He had raven black hair and seagreen eyes. A girl about the same age with honey blonde curls and stormy gray eyes walked in behind him. The boy took out a gold colored ballpoint pen out of his pocket and took off the cap.A fully grown Celestial bronze sword sprung out from the pen. The girl took a bronze dagger. They stood shoulder to shoulder like they had done it many times before. The boy then saw us watching. I asked," why do you guys have swords and a dagger?" My team agreed. The girl and boy exchanged looks." Are all of you diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia?" the girl asked. " Come to think of it, yes." I answered. Then, Mr. Brunner noticed mine and Jake's swords and asked us were we got it. " A gift from my dead mother and his dead father. We're step-siblings." I ponted to Jake. They all exchanged looks. I took the extra hammer out of my pack and opened the vent. We all climbed out. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was in battle armor and a gray barn owl appeared over my head. The girl said," By the way, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. What is your name? I think it's important to know now that we know we are sisters." " What? How do you know we're sisters?" i exclaimed. " Your clothes. The symbol of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You're all demigods- half- human half-god. All of you will be claimed sooner-" She was cut off by Percy. " A-A Annabeth," Percy nervously stuttered. " This is bad. This is really bad. I have a little brother." "Oh my gods Percy! I have another sister and you finally have a sibling!" "Anyways," I cut in. " My name is Jessie. This is Jake, Jane Karen, Sharon, Kate, and Sal." I gestured while I was talking. The second I was done, zombies burst in.

Sorry about the short chapter. :] Also the next chapter will be Percy's POV. * ANNABETHCHASE1234 OUT *


	3. Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV  
I slashed Riptide and most of them were already gone. Then, I told the new demigods," Watch and learn." with that smirk Annabeth had come to love. I stuck out my hand to the water fountain and it exploded. I motioned it to wash the walkers away. They were swept back. The kids we found were paralyzed in shock. " Way to show off, Percy. You really had to use your powers on things that can't even understand us?" Annabeth annoyingly asked as I motioned the water to turn off. " Technically, Nico can talk to them and understand them, Wise Girl." "Seaweed Brain," " Um... Wise Girlfriend?" "That's all you can think of kelphead?" emThat's it,/em I thought. I willed the water to drench her in water. It was freezing cold and she just glared at me. " I. Will. Kill. You." she said through clenched teeth. She took out her dagger and started polishing it with her shirt. That snapped that Jessie girl out of her shock. " Guys! What about us?" Suddenly Annabeth remembered them. " I'll finish this later." She murmured with an icily glare." I know, Wise Girl. I know." I grabbed her and kissed her softly on the cheek. I laid my hand on her head and she instantly dried. She smiled and said," Okay. Whoa. While kelp brains and I were fighting you all got claimed. So, Sal is in Cabin 5 with Ares, Jake in Cabin 3 with Percy and Poseidon, Jane is in Cabin 10 with Aphrodite, Karen in Cabin 1 with Zeus, Kate is is Cabin 9 with Hephaestus, Sharon is in Cabin 11 with Hermes, and Jessie is in Cabin 6 with me." " Um, Annabeth? You've got them freaked." "Do I have you freaked?" she asked. They all nodded in unison. She turned around to give her famous icy glare to me, but then and there, a huge wave of zombies staggered in. I just lifted my arm and they got pushed away. " SERIOUSLY PERCY?" Annabeth exclaimed. " The same move twice?" "What? You jealous?" I teased. " Anyways. I've bought us some time. We have to find the others and get Chiron out of here." We didn't even notice that Chiron had fallen asleep. I made some mist with my hands. Annabeth understood. She threw a golden drachma in and said," O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Piper Mclean at Padillon Elementary School." "Hey Annabeth." Piper said with a smile. " What's going on?" " We have to leave now. Chiron has fallen asleep and we found 7 demigods that already have been claimed." " Ok. We'll be outside waiting for you." she replied. We then ran outside while I pushed Chiron on his wheelchair. My new brother said," Percy? I think you left your sword inside." That was true. I did leave it inside the classroom we were talking in. I said," Dad gave it to me. It's magic. No matter where I leave it, it always reappears back in my pocket." He just nodded. When we came out, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Frank were waiting for us. They nodded and Hazel put her two index fingers into her mouth and whistled. Her speedy horse, Arion, was the fastest horse in the world. She grabbed Leo and sped off. I whistiled my best New York cab whistle and called Blackjack."emBlackjack, come with Porkpie and two other pegasi flying a chariot,"/em He answered,"emYou got it, boss. Can we get donuts on the way?" "No. Hurry" /em I replied. A minute later four pegasi came. Two were carrying a chariot. Jason had already flown to Camp. They landed. "Thanks, Blackjack." I said aloud. "emNo problemo, boss."/em "Jake is a son of Poseidon, too. Say hi." I told him. em" Hey kid. Percy's brother, huh?" /em Jake was shocked and just nodded. I lifted Jake onto Porkpie and Frank climbed in after him. I pushed Chiron into the chariot and told the others to go in. I climbed on Blackjack and Annabeth came on after me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and replied," I am so going to kill you in Capture the Flag tonight." She grinned evily. " Well, you can't. We're on the same team remember?" I laughed. She just frowned. " Blackjack, GO!" I yelled.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that chapter. I made it longer this time! Please tell me what you think! Piper's POV next./strong/p


	4. Apocalypse Background

Some people want to know the background, so here we are! Please review! I don't take any critism personaly! I don't own anything, except for the unfamiliar names!

Piper's POV

Dear Diary,

Everyone at camp is so frantic about the apocalypse. Only me, along with the seven of the prophecy, Chiron, and the gods have a theory on what is going on. As you may recall, we were in the middle of a war with Gaea. Annabeth learned that this wasn't Gaea as we thought. It was simply a change in the world we didn't know of. Thanatos can be behind this, but as I said, we aren't sure. I gotta go now, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron have finally showed up from that school with new campers.

Sincerely,

Piper Mclean, AKA Beauty Queen

" What'cha writing, Mclean?" Connor Stoll teased. I replied with a teaseful smile,"Oh, nothing. Just how much pranks I will get revenge on you for." I laughed as Connor gulped and ran away. I ran out to meet Annabeth and Percy running out with worried looks on their faces." Take Chiron to the infirmary, quick! His breathing is shallow and he won't respond to us speaking! Call the medics!" A bunch of Apollo campers ran immediately over to the commotion. They rolled Chiron's wheelchair to the infirmary and did some healing magic. I started to run towards Annabeth when I noticed a kid who looked like Percy on Porkpie's back. Percy stood up and helped him off. he said," Welcome to your new home. Some campers stay year round but you don't have to." He always had a kind heart and loved to smile. I noticed he had really big bags under his eyes. I walked over to Annabeth and asked," How many did you find? When Jason came back, he said he only saw 3 because he was in a rush." "Piper, we found 7 demigods. That's the most that have ever come at once. Anyways, one of them, Jane, is your sister. They've all been claimed." I gaped at those words. All had been claimed? What had I missed?

Sorry for the really short chapter. I just can't decide what to write next and I have other things on my mind. Thanks for reading!


	5. Welcome to Camp

I forgot many discalaimers, so this is for all of them. I unfortuanately do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters. I only own this account.

Jessie's POV

This whole thing about Greek gods exsisting is kind of mind-blowing. It is crazy, but it makes a lot of sense. For example, my mother was gone the second I was born, leaving me with my stupid, selfish father who was probably a zombie by now. Good Riddance. You know what's also crazy? This stupid apocalypse. I woke up this morning with a women's voice in my head saying in a caring tone, Be prepared. I know it sounds crazy, but right now this whole world is crazy." Jessie? Are you okay?" It was the Annabeth girl, who was apparently my half-sister. I was brought back to reality when I heard Percy's caring voice. He was talking to his new brother. Wait, if Jake was my half-brother, and Percy is his half brother, does that make me Percy's half-sister? Ugh, forget it. I answered Annabeth's question and she was staring at me with a pang of jealousy. She sent one message through those stormy gray eyes. The message was, He's mine. Don't even think about it. I understood, but I didn't like those mean glares she shot me. I didn't want to ruin this home that was already better than the stinky and moldy trailer my father made me live in, while he lived in the house. I said," Don't worry. Technically, he's related to me anyways right? Jake's my half-brother, and Percy's Jake's half-brother, so doesn't that make me Percy's half-sister?" She looked at me confused and just said," Do you want to see your bed?" I nodded. When I walked into the Athena Cabin-Cabin 6, I knew this was my home. I felt kind-of bad for the campers that were already there, because when we showed up, their trainer started to die. We were like a curse. That's not a suprise. I am a curse, everywhere I go. I was pulled back from my thoughts when Annabeth asked," Do you have any questions?" I nodded and said," What is this place?" She looked kind of mad that I had insulted her home and just said," This is the home of demigods. Camp Half-Blood is the place where people like us learn to survive. Monsters constantly attack us and we have to know what it takes to survive. Any more questions?" I was suprised how dreamingly she said it. " How long have you and Percy been here?" She looked happy for moment then she got kind-of sad." I ran away from home when I was 7, and met my friends Thalia, Luke, and Grover. I was here for 5 years waiting to go on a quest, knowing someone special would come, and I would be able to go on a quest. When I was 12, Percy showed up. He had to go on a quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, as there was a fight on Mt. Olympus, balming Percy, being Poseidon's son, to have stole it. We found the bolt and gave it back. Ever since then, we only went on quests with each other." She looked like she missed those days. A question popped up in my mind." What happened to Thalia and Luke, and who stole the bolt.?" "Good question. Thalia risked her life to help Luke, Grover and I make it here safely. She died in front of the Camp, on the hill. Her godly parent was Zeus, who gave pity on her and turned her into a pine tree to protect the camp forever. Luke betrayed us and he stole the lightning bolt. He also did much more, but he poisoned the tree and the camp's protective shield was wearing off. Percy and I went to the Sea of Monsters and got the golden fleece. We put it on the pine tree, but not only did the tree heal, but Thalia came back to life. She turned into a Hunter of Artemis and swore to be a maiden forever. Luke killed himself in the Titan war 2 summers ago, to end the war, as he was the Lord Titan's body. He was a hero in the end." I was amazed by the stories that Annabeth told me that happened on her quests with Percy. Like when Percy had took the sky for Annabeth and now they both had a streak of white hair. Annabeth looked up and saw someone behind me." Oh. Hey Malcom. What do you need?" " I don't need you. Percy and the camp need you." She immediately ran out the door and gave me an apolegetic look. I nodded. Malcom then ran inside, and locked the door.

oooooohhhhh! my first real big cliffy! hope you liked the chappie!


	6. Run for your Life!

You might be wondering why Malcom locked the door. Well, now you'll find out! Dedicated to Anonymous Latina for continuing to read and support my story! Please check them out!

Annabeth POV

I was talking to Jessie, and showing her her stuff, when she started talking about Percy and Jake. I don't know why, she just was. I was telling her my story when Malcom burst in and told me the camp and Percy needed me. The first thing I saw was the camp was being invaded by a giant mass of walkers. I don't know how they got through the magical boundaries. The thing that caught my eye was Riptide on the floor with no Percy. Immediately, my eyes watered. When my vision cleared, I saw Riptide slowly dissapearing. I knew where it was going. Percy's pocket, but where was Percy? I heard that terrible moaning behind me. I turned around and saw Percy, covered in blood, with a bite on his neck, and slowly decaying. He muttered Annabeth, and put his hand in his pocket and started to fight. He was still moaning, and he tried to stop, but he couldn't. Finally, all the walkers were on the floor, destroyed. Percy turned around, and tried to bite me. I pushed him down to the ground. All the cabins opened, saw me covered in blood, and tears running down my cheeks, then their eyes moved on to Percy still trying to bite me on the leg, with Riptide in hand. A terrible thought occured to me. Percy's last words, while he was still human, was Annabeth. The last thing Percy had said before he had died, was my name, and the last thing Percy had done was defend the camp even though he was half-dead. Percy was a true hero. I started sobbing even more noisily as Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. A knew thought went to my head. Chiron's better? I turned around, but it wasn't Chiron, it was Jake, the new and now the only Son of Poseidon. That made me cry even more. I shook off his comforting hand, and ran into the woods. The last thing I heard was a voice remarkably like Percy's yell my name, before I blacked out.

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to end it there like Uncle Rick would have done. Also, I was close to tears writing this chapter, and had to stop. Thanks for reading!


	7. How it felt to be a zombie

First of all, I would like to say RIP Robin Williams. You were my role model. I will never forget you.

Percy's POV

It was wierd, trying to bite Annabeth. I am still a zombie right now, but that doesn't mean I still can't think like a human. It is really hard trying not to bite any of my friends. Suprisingly, I could still speak. I shook out of the zombie trance and screamed Annabeth's name. I am so happy it was my voice and not a weirdo zombie thing. I got up and said," Keep me locked up at all times. Do not let me out, no matter the circumstances. I'm afraid I might hurt you guys. Can someone lick me up right now and someone else get Annabeth?" I looked at all of them with forlorn eyes. Clarisse nodded and said," Come on, Zombie Boy." The rest walked away and I saw Will run into the woods. He immediatly screamed," Medic! Help me get her to the infirmary!" I spun my head around. Annabeth was hurt. I told Clarisse to hold on for a second when I saw Will and Kayla holding Annabeth in their arms. She looked like she passed out, but she had a knife sticking out of her stomach. I felt a weird feeling. I ran to Clarisse and said,"Quick. Lock me up now." She nodded and led me to to the infirmary and put me in a cage. The second the lock was bolted, I stuck my hands throught he bars and tried to grab at her. She screamed and backed away. I gave her an apolegetic look and she gave me a look to show that she understood. The door burst open. Annabeth was limp in Will and Kayla's arms. I looked at her sadly. It was my fault she was like this. She ran into the woods because of me. Clarisse gave me a glass of nectar. I nodded to show my thanks and drank it gingerly. Clarisse was being nicer to me because I'm a zombie! I'm offended! I handed back the glass. Annabeth opened her eyes. Will and Kayla were giving her morphine and putting IV's into her. Will said,"She lost to much blood. I hope it's not too late." The monitor started to stop beating. Will yelled,"IM Apollo!" Apollo showed up on the screen as Kayla had thrown a golden drachma into some mist. "Father help us!" Will shouted. One look at me and Apollo was suddenly there. The IM was still on so Poseidon looked through." Son! What happened!?" I was mad. " It's not me to worry about! It's Annabeth!" Apollo tended the wound. The heart monitor started to go BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP******** BEEP Apollo looked suprised. "What?" I demanded." Nothing just that her heart skipped a beat after stopping for a whole minute. If you look closley at what was on her mind at that second, like how I did with this cool new technology Leo made for me, you can see that you were on her mind. She saw you and her on your 16th birthday and both of you guys underwater." Athena said,"Of course! She was dying and her most decent memories flashed before her eyes!" Why was Athena happy? She hates me, and her own daughter was dying! Poseidon was still staring at me, but not with his seaweed green eyes-they were black. I said, in a raspy voice,"Gaea, get out of my father right now." Everyone stared at Poseidon. Poseidon/Gaea said,"Oh, but it's not Gaea, little demigod." That voice. That voice had scarred me forever. I had never defeated thet cruel bastard, they had just disapeared."Oh yes. Two of your little campers, the ones you wouldn't expect, brought me back to haunt you. I will now tell you the traitors of your beloved camp. It was Connor and Travis Stoll. They helped me in this defeat." A black smoke came out of came out of my father's mouth, and he crumpled to the ground. Just wondering. If this is true about Connor and Travis, that means Hermes is a really bad father because Luke and now Connor and Travis? All of a sudden, Annabeth jumped up. She stared at me, and had alook of pain on her face."Do I look that bad, WiseGirl?" Almost immediatley, I fell into one of my fits and reached out trying to grab at Clarisse. Demeter gasped."You need more cereal young man" I just glared at her. Hermes burst into tears."Why always my kids? Why?" Aphrodite looked up and said," Well Silena betrayed the camp, if it makes you feel better." He just sobbed even more. Clarisse walked to the door and screamed," CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL! COME TO THE INFIRMARY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" she slammed the door shut and walked back to her stool. Connor and Travis walked in and saw their dad crying on the white marble floor on Olympus. "What's wrong dad?" They asked in unison. Will locked th door."You're what's wrong?" They glanced at each other and took out their daggers. I tryed to scare them. While their backs were turned I winked at Annabeth and she smiled. She nodded as if she understood. Do it. she urged. I acted like I was trying to eat them. Clarisse pretended that she was going to unlock my cage. They stopped trying to fight."Give up and confess." Clarisse threatened. They turned to each other and stabbed their daggers into each others hearts. Nico came out of nowhere and said,"They're dead."

I think this is my longest chapter yet! I love how I ended this chappie with a minor cliffy!


	8. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plot and characters I made up. Also, I do not own Shredded Wheats or Honey Nut Oat Cheerios.**

Nico POV

I could sense the presense of death in the air. Everyone, including the gods, just stared at me. Hermes continued sobbing noisily. Percy said,"Why were you eavesdropping? And, that is quite obvious." I knew something was wrong when Percy started to put his hands out of his cage and tried to bite me. I said," Percy is in lots of pain. He is half-dead right now. It hurts him just trying not to eat us. Cut him some slack and don't ask anything of him." Then, I shadow traveled to my cabin.

Will's POV

I was quite mad. Nico was acting like the doctor, and I didn't know that Demeter wanted to be one too, until she said,"Do you have Shredded Wheats and Honey Nut Oat Cheerios?" I nodded."Why do you want that?" I asked, still steaming with anger."Mix them together with milk, and give it to Percy to eat." She said matter-of-factly. I gave the cereal to Percy, through the bars of his cage. He took it gingerly and ate it all to the very last bit. I could see all of the decaying skin, slowly clearing up. He smiled, but said," Be warned. I still have that feeling that tells me I need human flesh." He looked at us with a sick face, one that Clarisse knew all too well. " Step away from him, now!" I didn't understand in time and I felt a hand grab my shirt. Clarisse pushed the hand away, but it still had a grip on my shirt. She pushed Percy's chest with a stick, and his eyes cleared up." Sorry, Will. It got the best of me." He let go of my shirt. Poseidon looked at Percy with tears brimming in his eyes. Percy noticed because he said," What? Dad? Why are you staring at me?" Poseidon didn't answer. The tears started falling out of Poseidon's eyes. There was an eerie silence in the room for about 2 minutes. Rachel then walked in. "Is Chiron okay?" she asked in a gentle voice. I nodded. "Why? Do you need him?" She nodded again. I walked over to Chiron's cot and said,"Chiron. Wake up." I checked his breathing."Never mind. Kayla, get the morphine. His breathing is shallow again." Kayla was listening to my orders when Chiron whispered,"Will. Lock me up. I was bitten on my finger on my left hand." I cleaned the cut and put him in a cage identical to the one Percy was in. I gave him a bowl of Shredded Wheat and Honey Nut Oat Cheerios. He took it gingerly. When he finished, Percy collapsed. He started shaking like he was having a seizure. He mumbled and said,"Five half-bloods shall go to the west. One a zombie and two a guest. They shall find a cure, that the god who started it all has feared. One's life shall come to an end, once again." He stopped shaking and fell unconcious. Apollo looked suprised. 'That was a prophecy from milenia ago. How did it find it's way out of Percy's mouth?" All the gods looked uneasy. Rachel broke the silence."I think we should take Percy's and Chiron's cages to the bonfire to tell the camp and then call all of the counselors to a meeting in the rec room." We all nodded and Clarisse and I took the cages, and headed out the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and check out my friend AnonymousLatina!**


	9. The Quest

**Chapter 9  
The Quest**

Percy's POV

All I remember was passing out after Chiron ate his cereal. Annabeth said I had a seizure and announced a prophecy. When I asked her what I said she replied,"You'll see."

It's killing me. I don't know if I'm going to be on this quest or not. I would be a pain in the ass to take care of. They would have to make sure I don't eat anybody.

I hope water will take away this horrible curse. I was brought back from my thoughts, as the whole camp gathered at the fire. They all stared at Chiron and I in our cages.

When everyone was seated, Rachel said,"As you can see, both Chiron and Percy have been bitten. While Chiron was being treated, Percy collapsed and issued a prophecy."There were several gasps from the crowd.

Rachel continued."What Percy said was, _Five half-bloods shall go to the west, One a zombie, and two as guests. They shall find a cure, that the god who started it all has feared. One's life shall come to an end, once again. _This prophecy was issued milenia ago. We don't know what it means. Only the last line makes sense. Someone who has died and come back to life, will die again-maybe forever."

There was some glances at me. I had died several times before.

Rachel finished her speech. I took my chance and said,"All counselors please come to the rec room to discuss this." The counselors nodded. Rachel took my new 'home' and rolled it to the rec room.

Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Will, The Stolls, Clarisse, Katie, and Thalia were waiting for us. Thalia had hurried over here when she had heard I turned. Grover walked in with Mr.D. Mr.D opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and looked at my direction.

I turned to my friends and they were staring too. I looked down at myself and a pool of blood started soaking my shirt. Tears were brimming in Thalia's and Annabeth's eyes. I started to feel dizzy from blood loss. A second later, I fell unconscious.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to end there with a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
